


Pool Table

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion, Pool Table Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: The brothers go out to a bar and Dean gets bent over the pool table.





	Pool Table

Another night, another job finished, another seedy bar, another cheap beer, another game of pool. From an outside perspective, assuming the outsider knew anything at all about the Winchesters, this night looked like any other night. Only the boys knew different and if anyone noticed that their eyes were unusually bright or that their grins had less to do with their winnings, that someone likely assumed they were just one hell of a weird pair.

Once business in the bar started to slow down, Sam walked away from the pool table under the guise of buying them and their new friends another round. Sure enough, he came back with the beer, but what he was really up to was between him and the bartender that was suddenly two-hundred dollars richer and extremely distracted.

Sam set the beers down on the high-top table nearby and waited for everyone to grab their own. He caught Dean's eye and gave him a short nod; the pre-discussed code. Dean nodded back and grinned. They gave up the ruse of playing pool even as the others came back to the table.

There were looks of surprise and confusion as Dean put his cue back on the rack and bent over the table. Sam returned to the table and put his hands on Dean's hips. Slowly, gently, and with enough time for everyone to process what was happening here, he unbuttoned Dean's pants and slid them down. There was a rumble among the audience at the sight of Dean's bare ass. No one seemed to know how they were supposed to react so they all simply watched.

Then Sam picked up Dean's cue and the rumbling grew louder. Sam placed a hand on Dean's back to check on him and got a nod. Dean was ready, so Sam pulled a condom out of his pocket. He rolled it down over the thick end of the cue as far as he could get it which was likely further than he'd be able to get it inside Dean. One last touch to make sure Dean was okay, then the end of the pool cue was pressed against Dean's hole. Dean shifted a bit, trying to relax, then Sam started to push.

“These guys are fucking crazy!” someone shouted, but nobody moved and nobody looked away. In fact all eyes were locked on to Dean's arching back, his firm ass, the strong hands wrapped around the pool cue, and, of course, Dean's ass hole stretching around it. Sam just kept pushing it deeper and Dean's ass swallowed it up.

“Hell yeah! Give it to him!” someone else shouted. The rest of the bar cheered in agreement.

Dean was moaning, laying almost limp against the table. He looked like he might have been drooling, too. There was still more pool cue to stuff inside of him and Sam kept working it in. He didn't stop until he estimated around twelve inches shoved inside his brother, then he started to slowly slide it back out. Dean only laid there making a low noise in his throat.

Sam placed a hand on Dean's back and waited until he gave Sam a nodded before stuffing the pool cue back inside. Dean moaned. His fingers tore at the felt table top. He moaned his brother's name while Sam fucked him with long slow thrusts of the pool cue. The room watched in stunned silence as Sam fucked his brother until he came down the side of the table.

Sam helped Dean stand and tidied him up. The bar patrons all cheered. Dean shot a cocky grin at his red faced brother as they walked out carrying their souvenir pool cue.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
